Positif?
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For SasuSaku Fanday 2013./Kebahagiaan sepasang suami istri akan sempurna dengan hadirnya calon bayi yang akan meramaikan rumah mereka./"Dua hari yang lalu kan… aku ada operasi—yawww—Sasuke-kun… bisakah kau pelan-pelan?"./"Sepertinya aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu, Sasuke-kun…"./ "Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh."/ Canon.


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Positif? © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-For SasuSaku Fanday 2013-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"B-berh-e-ntii.. shhh… arghh…"

Desahan demi desahan menggelora terlontar dari bibir wanita musim semi yang tak bisa menahan sensasi berbeda setiap malam bersama sang suami yang selalu meminta jatah jika mereka tidak ada misi ataupun—yaah diberi libur spesial dari sahabatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Oke lupakan itu—

"Jangan menolakku, Sakura-_chan_…"

Perintah sang pria yang menindih—Sakura yang telah menanamkan miliknya ke milik wanita di bawah kekuasaannya. Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu menghilangkan desahan wanitanya dengan ciuman panas dan menuntut.

"Mmmh… grrr… Mmmh…"

Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama tetap menjadi pertama bagi Sakura. Ia tak sanggup melayani serangan yang ganas err—namun menggoda itu. Sakura sendiri menjambak rambut khas suaminya itu karena tidak tahan sensasi yang menyenangkan menghujaminya penuh kenikmatan. Entah sampai jam berapa mereka melakukan ini terus menerus.

"Diamlah, Sakura.. ak-aku…"

"Aku… sudah.. ti-tidak.. aah…"

Mereka berdua telah mencapai klimaksnya masing-masing dan lagi—sang pria menyemburkan benihnya ke rahim wanitanya bahkan seluruhnya sampai membasahi sprei kasur mereka berdua. pandangan mereka sayu dan keringat yang menempel di seluruh tubuh mereka menetes pula di kasur mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar nakal, Sasuke-_kun_! Meminta jatah terus..." keluh Sakura.

Sasuk menyeringai berbahaya, "itu tugasmu sebagai istriku, Sakura Uchiha."

"Grr… lepaskan milikmu itu dari_ku_ boodooh…" titah Sakura melayangkan tatapan tajam ke suaminya.

"Tidak, Sakura-_chan_. Ini pembalasanku dua hari yang lalu," kilah Sasuke.

"Dua hari yang lalu kan… aku ada operasi—yawww—Sasuke-_kun_… bisakah kau pelan-pelan?" geram Sakura.

"Maaf." lalu serangan dilancarkan yang membuat Sakura mendesah kembali.

Dan seketika malam yang panjang bagi pasangan muda Uchiha itu menghabiskan waktunya bersama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wajah _iryo-nin_ merona hebat setiap kali ia mengingat betapa ganasnya suaminya melakukan _itu_ bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau ia dalam perjalanan ke ruangan Hokage dan dirinya langsung membuka pintu lalu kaget mendapati sang suami sedang berbicara pada pemimpin desa.

"Wah, Sakura-_chan_…" seru Naruto.

Hokage keenam itu melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sakura karena jalannya agak pincang dan memakai syal.. heii, memang ini musim dingin lalu ia arahkan pandangan ke sahabatnya yang memalingkan wajahnya tak peduli dan seringai terpampang di wajah putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu.

"Menghabiskan sampai berapa jam kalian berdua melakukannya, hm?" tanyanya.

Tanpa diduga kalau wajah Sakura memerah sedangkan Sasuke merona tipis walau ia sembunyikan. "Sudahlah, _dobe_. Bahas _misi_ yang tadi…"

"Naruto!" Sakura meletakkan dokumen di meja kerja mantan rekam timnya dulu. "—ini laporannya!"

"Hei… hei… ternyata _teme_ mesum juga—adaaaw—sakit _temeee_!" ringis Naruto memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan membahas yang tidak penting, _dobe!" _ desis Sasuke lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dan menatap istrinya, "kau terlihat mencolok kalau memakai syal. Semua orang pasti tahu…"

Sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "itu gara-gara kau! Kalau saja tidak menandaiku dengan keras maka tandanya bisa hilang!" tuding Sakura.

"Bahkan dari jalanmu saja sudah pasti orang tahu, Sakura," imbuh Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau terlalu menyiksaku malam tadi, Sasuke-_kun_ sampai aku tidak bisa bangun tadi."

Bahkan mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka berada di ruangan Hokage dan beruntungnya yang menjadi Hokage adalah sahabat mereka berdua.

"Eheem…"

Seketika pasangan Uchiha itu menatap Naruto dan memposisikan diri masing-masing sehingga terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku permisi!" pamit Sakura menutup mukanya memerah dan membanting pintu ruangan milik sahabatnya itu.

Iris biru langit itu kemudian melirik pria berpakaian _anbu_ yang seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan istrinya. "Sebaiknya kau antarkan saja dulu, Sakura-_chan_ ke rumah sakit daripada kau mengomelinya seperti tadi," titah Naruto tegas.

Mau tak mau ketua _anbu _ itu menuruti perkataan sahabatnya walau ia enggan melakukannya tapi ada benarnya juga kalau ia biarkan istrinya berjalan seperti itu pasti orang mengatakan tidak-tidak.

"Aku permisi, Hokage-_dobe_," pamit Sasuke yang kemudian menyusul Sakura.

Nasib beruntung di pihak Sasuke karena mendapati Sakura masih menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding tepat di sebelah pintu ruangan Naruto. Tanpa persetujuan istrinya, Sasuke dengan cepat menggendong dengan bridal _style_ istrinya dan melompat lewat jendela.

Otak Sakura baru menyadari ketika ia berada di gendongan suaminya lalu ia menatap tajam iris kelam milik Sasuke.

"Turunkan aku!" desak Sakura memukul-mukul dada suaminya.

"Diamlah, Sakura," sahut singkat Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menatap iris teduh istrinya, "aku tak mau membuatmu malu karena jalanmu itu dan syal yang melekat di lehermu." Ia berhenti di atas pohon hingga membuat sang istri kebingungan.

"Terus maumu apa berhenti disini. Rumah sakit—ahh—apa yang kau—shh—lakukan?" ucap Sakura yang mendapati suaminya kini menenggelamkan kepala di lehernya.

"Menghilangkan bekas kemerahan di leherku dan diamlah," ucap Sasuke sela menciumi bekas _kissmark _ yang tercetak di leher istrinya.

"Shh….oohh…gelii…, Sasuke-_kuuuun_…" desah Sakura lalu tak mampu untuk berdiri menerima serangan mendadak dari suaminya walau hanya sebatas ciuman di leher saja.

Dengan sigap—Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang suaminya hingga keseimbangan tubuh istrinya tidak goyah. Berulang kali ia menciumi ruam-ruam kemerahan dan menghisapnya sampai rasa sakit yang diderita istrinya bisa diminimalisir.

Tak butuh dua belas menit Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan melepaskan mulutnya dari leher Sakura lalu mengambil syal dan mengeringkan dengan benda itu. Tanpa disadari muka Sakura merona merah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya tadi.

"Bekasnya masih kelihatan. Kalau begini caranya—aku yang akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," tutur Sasuke kembali menggendong istrinya tanpa persetujuan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, setidaknya kau minta persetujuanku untuk menggendongku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu," seru Sasuke singkat.

Pijakan demi pijakan, Sasuke menekan tumpu kakinya untuk melompat dengan cepat namun tanpa kesalahan dan lima menit cukup untuk ke rumah sakit lalu Sasuke bukan menurunkan di gerbang rumah sakit melainkan masuk ke rumah sakit itu dan tepat di depan ruangan kerja istrinya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_…" senyum merekah di bibir wanita musim semi itu.

Seraya tersenyum tipis, " sama-sama." lalu ia meninggalkan Sakura dan menuju ke gedung Hokage kembali.

Sakura kemudia membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya dan tanpa sadar bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang hingga iris teduhnya terkejut seraya menghadap ke belakang lalu melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada yang membuatnya kaget.

"Inooooo…, kau membuatku mati jantungan apa?" desis Sakura.

"Saki, aku hanya mengantar Hinata ke sini dan ia meminta dirimu yang memeriksanya," keluh Ino.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lalu bertatapan kembali, "maafkan aku, Ino. Karena kondisi janinmu itu maka kau perlu istirahat."

"Ino, kau hamil?" tanya Sakura.

Wanita yang kini bermarga _Nara_ itu langsung menghamburkan pelukkan ke sahabatnya dan melepasnya kembali. "Tadi aku memeriksanya lewat _testpack_ sih. Dia khawatir karena aku muntah-muntah sejak kemarin maka itu aku mengeceknya—dan yee—aku hamil!"

"Lalu ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" pandangan Sakura mengarah ke Hinata.

"An-ano… aku juga belakangan muntah-muntah. Mungkin aku kurang enak badan, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mempersilahkan nyonya Uzumaki itu untuk masuk dan berbaring di kasur dan ia memulai memeriksa dan sesampainya di daerah perut. Sakura merasakan ada gerakan di rahim Hinata. Lalu ia memberikan alat _testpack_ kepada Hinata dan menyuruhnya ke kamar mandi untuk memastikannya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan alat itu, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Membuktikan kalau pemeriksaanku tidak salah, Ino," sahut Sakura.

Tak berselang lama Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka berbinar-binar dan memperlihatkan alat itu bergaris dua lalu memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Syukurlah, aku positif hamil. Kukira hanya masuk angin biasa," seru Hinata kegirangan.

Nyonya Uchiha itu mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata, "selamat ya, Hinata."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_…"

Hal yang sama di lakukan oleh Ino, "berarti kita berdua sama-sama mengandung, Hinata. Tinggal kau yang belum, Sakura?" ia melirik ke Sakura.

Di dalam hati Sakura agak meringis karena kedua sahabatnya kini mengandung dan dirinya belum menunjukkan apa-apa padahal ia yang paling duluan menikah diantara keduanya tapi—kenapa?

"H-hei… Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja, Ino … Hinata. Sekarang kalian harus banyak istirahat dan kau, Ino—" iris teduhnya menatap sahabatnya, "—biar pekerjaanmu aku yang selesaikan."

"T-tapi…" cicit Ino.

"Ini demi kebaikan calon bayimu, Ino."

Ino menyakini kalau ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya dan ia ingin menanyakan langsung namun segera diurungkan segera dan ia juga Hinata keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ino. Sakura sendiri langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil bergumam dalam hati.

"Sepertinya aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tampak raut kurang bersemangat jelas di wajah Sakura walau ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam dengan sempurna namun ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya entah kenapa kabar bahagia dari kedua sahabatnya itu membuat ia menjadi pesimis akan kondisinya dan berpikiran tidak-tidak dan hampir ia mengiris jarinya kalau saja suaminya menahan gerakan pisau yang nyaris menyentuh kulit jarinya.

"Kau sakit, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke meletakkan pisau di meja dan menyentuh dahi istrinya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sehat kok," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kalau kau sehat, kenapa kau hampir mengiris jarimu, Sakura? Pasti ada yang dipikirkan, hm?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan karena aku mengambil _shift_ kerja Ino juga," gumam Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu mengforsirkan tenagamu," Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di kursi lalu lengan bajunya di tahan oleh istrinya, "—ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" cicit Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berbalik dan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga posisi mereka sama. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh."

"Aku takut tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu segera memeluk istrinya dengan erat dan berbisik pelan. "Kau berada di sisiku pun sudah cukup, Sakura. Aku yakin kau pasti mengandung sama seperti dua sahabatmu itu."

Segera Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada suaminya. "Jadi kau tahu kalau—"

"Kebetulan tadi saat aku dan _dobe_ membicarakan _misi_. Istrinya datang dan memberitahukan kalau ia hamil dan mengatakan kalau sahabatmu satunya lagi sama. maka _dobe_ mengundang kita besok malam ke kediaman mereka lalu—jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi," jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura langsung mengambil tomat yang menjadi kesukaan suaminya dan memakannya langsung.

"Tumben kau mau memakan tomat, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memandangi istrinya yang asyik mengunyah potongan tomat.

Sakura menghentikan mengambil potongan tomat dan langsung memasukkan ke mulut Sasuke. "Hanya ingin saja, tidak boleh?"

"Tapi—" tanpa persetujuan bibirnya dibungkam oleh Sakura hingga iris kelam kaget mendapati istrinya yang menyerang langsung.

Lalu tangan kanan Sasuke menekan kepala istrinya untuk memperdalam ciuman dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tumben menciumku duluan. Ada apa?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, "Ingin saja, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Putra bungsu Fugaku itu mengelus kepala Sakura lalu beranjak darisana lalu duduk berhadapan dengan istrinya dan acara makan berlangsung tanpa suara kemudian sepuluh menit kepala keluarga telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Besok kau tidak sibuk sampai malam kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke seraya meneguk air putih ke dalam kerongkongan.

"Ya, jadwalku sampai sore saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebernanya acara di kediaman _dobe_ itu malam tapi kita harus datang lebih awal," seru Sasuke membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan di atas meja.

Tangan Sakura langsung mengambil piring kotor milik suaminya dan mencucinya di wastafel cucian piring. "Memangnya ada apa kita harus datang lebih awal?"

"Alasannya sebagai tamu spesial katanya," lalu Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berdiri di belakang istrinya yang sibuk menyuci piring.

Nafas Sasuke menggelitik lehernya, "geliii… Sasuke-_kun_… aku mau menyuci piring duluu.. shh.. hentikaan…"

"Lanjutkan saja," bisik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan kalau kepalamu ada di bahuku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan istrinya Sasuke kini berdiri di samping Sakura dan mengambil alih dalam membilas piring-piring hingga menimbulkan raut bingung dari wajah ayu Sakura.

"Kau mau meminta apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Seperti biasa, Sakura," seru Sasuke dengan memunculkan seringainya.

"Kau ini…" geram Sakura memalingkan mukanya yang sudah memerah akibat godaan suaminya yang selalu membuatnya lemas akan pesonanya.

Dengan dibantu oleh suaminya, pekerjaan di dapur selesai dan raut lega tercetak di wajah cantik Sakura lalu seketika dirinya langsung digendong oleh Sasuke menuju ke kamar mereka berdua. sesampainya mereka sudah masuk ke kamar, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu di telinga istrinya.

"Kau siap, sayang?"

Dengan mengangguk pelan, Sasuke perlahan merebahkan tubuh istrinya di kasur dan menindihnya hingga tidak akan terjadi reaksi penolakan dari Sakura. Seakan magnet yang menarik satu sama lain—kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan dan seraya memejamkan matanya lalu bibir pasangan ini bersentuhan lalu menghisap rasa manis yang mereka kecap.

Kemudian kedua tangan Sasuke mulai melakukan pergerakan hingga suara desahan dan desahan membahana di kediaman mansion Uchiha itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Acara yang berlangsung di kediaman Uzumaki itu dihadiri banyak tamu walau diselenggarakan agak mendadak namun keluarga Hyuuga memakluminya karena untuk menyambut calon bayi yang kini berada di rahim Hinata merupakan suatu syukur yang besar untuk kelanjutan keturunan mereka.

"Kau telat, _teme_. Sudah kubilang untuk datang lebih awal?" sambut namun dengan gerutuan Naruto mempersilahkan pasangan Uchiha itu masuk ke kediamannya.

"Itu terserahku, _dobe_," seru Sasuke.

"Kau memang persis seperti Kakashi-_sensei_… hei… Kakashi-_senseii_…" seru Naruto melambaikan tangan ke belakang.

Mantan murid—Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gurunya yang kini menggandeng Kurenai—istrinya dan disebelahnya putra kecil yang mirip dengan Asuma berlari kecil ke Naruto.

"Naruto _ji-san_…" lalu bocah itu melirik ke samping Naruto, "Sasuke _ji-san_… Sakura _ba-san.. _selamat malam."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sedangkan Sakura menjawabnya disertai senyuman tipis, "selamat malam juga, Hiro-_kun_…"

"Ayo, acara akan dimulai. Dan kau—" menunjuk Sasuke, "—menyampaikan sambutan pertama bersama Sakura-_chan_…" tutur Naruto.

"Hn," seru Sasuke singkat dengan menggandeng istrinya dan diikuti oleh Kakashi, Kurenai dan Hiro.

Naruto sebagai tuan rumah mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran para tamu yang bersedia hadir di acara syukuran di kediamannya dan sekarang giliran Sasuke untuk mengatakan untuk kata sambutan untuk sahabatnya.

Dengan tersenyum kecil, Sakura menerima uluran suaminya dan naik ke atas panggung lalu _mic_ semula berada di tangan Naruto kini ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Ini sebernanya paksaan dari Hokage menyuruhku memberikan sambutan tapi apa boleh buat untuk menghargai permintaannya maka kukabulkan. Selamat buat sahabat kami yang akan menjadi ayah," ucap Sasuke lalu menyerahkan _mic_ ke istrinya.

Seraya berdehem pelan, "buat sahabat kami… Naruto… Hinata… selamat kalian akan menjadi orang tua. Yang terpenting kalian menjaga keharmonisan rumah tangga kalian dan khususnya buat sahabatku yang telah menjabat sebagai—" mendadak _mic_ yang di pegang Sakura terjatuh lalu pandangannya mengabur dan gelap seketika.

_Hup_

Beruntung Sasuke segera menopangnya lalu menggendong dan turun dari panggung kemudian iris kelam Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk melanjutkan acaranya dan sambutan dilanjutkan oleh Kakashi. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan mendahului pasangan Uchiha itu dan menunjukkan sebuah kamar.

_Cklek_…

Merekapun masuk lalu Sasuke merebahkan tubuh istrinya perlahan ke tempat suara derap kaki membuat ketiga orang menoleh ke belakang.

"Ino , tolong periksa Sakura-_chan…" _ pinta Hinata.

Ino mengangguk dan meminta para lelaki untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding sedangkan Naruto berdiri di samping Shikamaru.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan acaranya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku serahkan pada Kakashi -_sensei_ saja dulu," imbuh Naruto. "heii, _teme_. Apakah Sakura-_chan_ tidak makan sampai ia jatuh pingsan?" iris biru langit mengarah ke pria yang memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, "akhir-akhir ini Sakura makan melebihi porsi juga dan memakan persediaan tomatku," gumamnya.

"Bukannya Sakura kurang suka dengan tomat?" seru Naruto.

"Apakah ini aneh seorang wanita yang semula tidak menyukai sesuatu menjadi suka bahkan ketagihan? Lalu benarkah ia meminta aneh-aneh di luar kemampuanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru dengan menyilang kedua tangannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, kau benar, Shikamaru." Iris kelamnya mengarah ke ketua _jounin _ itu, "—memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "kau tahu kalau itu sebernanya a—"

_Ckleek_…

Suara decitan pintu membuat perkataan Shikamaru terhenti dan mengarah siapa yang menginterupsi mereka bertiga. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Ino mempersilahkan masuk tiga pria itu masuk.

"Kenapa wajahmu senang begitu, Ino?" tannya Shikamaru.

"Maaf menganggu kalian dan kami akan menyampaikan berita bahagia khususnya kau—Sasuke," arah pandangan berpusat pada ketua anbu itu.

Lalu Sasuke sendiri menatap wanita musim semi—istrinya yang memegang alat _testpack_ dengan raut terkejut. "Berita bahagia apa?" tanyanya.

"Tanyakan saja pada istrimu sendiri, Sasuke," imbuh Ino.

Sasuke perlahan mendekati dan berdiri di samping Sakura lalu memandangi alat itu yang berada di genggaman istrinya. Sembari menghela napas, "Sakura…"

Kemudian Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "maaf menghawatirkanku, Sasuke-_kun_ dan kalian semua."

"Itu apa hasilnya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke .

"Perkataanmu benar, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau yakin kalau aku hamil kan. Sebernanya sekarang—" Sakura mengelus perutnya yang rata, "—aku positif hamil. A-aku mengandung anakmu…" kemudian ia memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan tiba-tiba.

Otak jenius Sasuke lambat mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya dan ia membalas pelukan Sakura. Benarkah? Sakura mengandung anakku? Ia hamil? itulah yang berada di dalam pikirannya saat ini kemudian ia menatap iris teduh menghanyutkan milik istrinya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"I-iya…, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Selamat ya, Sakura…" seru Ino. "—dan untunglah Hinata punya alat _tespack_ itu jadi aku tidak perlu mengambilnya di rumah."

"Aku membeli lagi untuk jaga-jaga. Entah kenapa naluriku untuk membelinya p-p-adahal aku sudah tahu kalau aku hamil. Ternyata itu untukmu, Sakura-_chan_," imbuh Hinata.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ucap Sakura.

"Selamaat yaa.. _temeee…_ pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi calon ayah…" seru Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau kita bertiga adalah calon orang tua?" ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka berpandangan penuh arti, "Iya juga. Berarti anak-anak kita akan lahir berdekatan, benarkah begitu Ino… Hinata ?" tanya Sakura.

Seraya mengelus kepalanya, "kau kembali bersemangat, Sakura," ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menghadiahkan kecupan di dahi istrinya.

"Ehem, yang kemarin berantem kini bermesraan lagi…" celetuk Naruto.

Seketika muka Sakura memerah dan Sasuke sendiri menjitak kepala Hokage ke enam, "_dobeee_…" geramnya.

Lalu canda dan tawa membahana di ruangan itu seketika.

"Ayo kita kembali daripada para tamu menunggu lama," ajak Naruto kemudian disusul oleh Shikamaru, Ino dan Hinata namun tidak untuk pasangan Uchiha itu yang masih berada di dalam sana.

Mereka berdua saling melirik dan kembali tersenyum kemudian Sasuke langsung menggendong istrinya dengan _bridal style _ yang membuat Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh suaminya.

"Turunkan aku!" pinta Sakura merengek.

"Tubuhmu masih lemah, Sakura," kilah Sasuke tetap pada pilihannya.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_…. Turunkan ak—" ucapan wanita ayu—Sakura terpotong karena bungkaman manis Sasuke menghentikan ocehan istrinya. "—bisa diam, Sakura?" tanyanya sela ciuman mereka.

Mengangguk takut namun di dalam pikirannya menyimpan rencana, _"lihat saja nanti, Sasuke-kun. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menuruti apa yang kupinta."_

.

.

.

_Kebahagiaan sepasang suami istri akan sempurna dengan hadirnya calon bayi yang akan meramaikan rumah mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_*__**Owari**__*_

_**Y**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Bacot Area**_

_Haaiiii… ketemu dengan lagi denganku #dilemparreaders. Sebernanya ini prekuel dari Short Ficlet SasuSaku yang sekarang sudah mencapai bab 18 dan ini hasilnya—yaaah walau terselip dua pairing tapi tidak mendominasi kok tenang saja ini kan buat SSFD 2013. Yang kemarin ku buat adalah berlatar AU [Alternatif Universe]_ _yang judulnya 'Cinta Kita' silahkan baca yaa dan sekarang yang Canon. maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan atau apalah... maafkan akuu  
_

_Spesial buat kalian dan selamat hari SasuSaku Fanday 2013… semoga dengan diselenggarakan event ini akan melahirkan banyak karya lagi!_

_Happy 20 Februari 2013_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 19 Februari 2013**_


End file.
